<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Person (Art) by YourLocalTheaterKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833079">Favorite Person (Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid'>YourLocalTheaterKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Art, I can't draw, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Boyf riends fan art</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Person (Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCKSUCKER78/gifts">COCKSUCKER78</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ART. The characters belong to Joe Iconis, Joe Tracz, and Ned Vizzini. </p>
<p>Cap, I wish I could give this to you IRL along with a hug or something, but unfortunately this is the best I can do. Also, you're my favorite person, no romo though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated. Mostly just kudos though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>